The Adventures of Lovino
by HongKongxFrance
Summary: Lovino(southern italy) is thrown into the confusion of the life of a pirate. And Captain Antonio Fernando Carriedo (spain) is the cause of the confusion. Lovino's feeling change for the pirate but before he can confess he is kidnapped by Captain Aurther Kirkland. What will Antonio do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfic! And not my idea! My friend franada lover doesn't have any time to write this so I asked if I could. She gave me her basic storyline ideas and I am but merely putting it into story form(: hope ya'll will like it!**

**Ps. I do not own hetalia or the characters. And the characters are the human names not the country names.**

Lovino Vargas was a hot tempered 18 year old young man who lived in a small town in Southern Italy. He lived alone in a apartment in the middle of town and worked at a fruit and vegetable store by the beach. Lovino, whom everyone in town called hot head, didn't let anyone know anything about his personal thoughts, thinking that if the towns people knew about him the more they would bully him. So he became stubborn an hot tempered as a result.

The only things that the people of his town knew about him was that his parents died in a pirate raid when he was only four, and that he and his twin brother were left under the care of their handsome grandfather who was an artist from up north. But when the brothers turned seven years old their grandfather had forgotten about the older brother, aka Lovino, because he was a klutz and did not have the same affinity for art like his grandfather or younger twin brother. So incidentally he was left behind when his grandfather and twin brother went up to the north for business. Every now and then Lovino will get some money from his younger brother who apparently still cares for him.

One day Lovino was walking to work and bumped two beautiful girls and knew noticed that they were from out of town and him being from southern Italy he decided to give them a what-for for running into him. He glared up to one in a stunningly beautiful crimson dress with white puff sleeves that only covered her shoulders. Lovino started to open his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, a group of thuggish men burst thought the doors beside them making a ruckus of noise. _Damn drunkard Pirates_, Lovino thought to himself. He then scowled at the drunken men who then just took notice of Lovino.

"what do you think your doing to our girls little boy?" one of them questioned Lovino in Spanish. Apparently he was the leader, luckily Lovino had learned Spanish from the priests in town and could communicate with these obscene men who breathed their alcoholic stained breath on his face.

"oh they are yours? Maybe you should teach them some manners before you leave them alone. They bumped into me," he replied back in Spanish obviously irritated. Lovino looked up to the clock tower that was in the far distance. _shit I'm gonna be late to work,_ he thought to himself. " look I gotta go or I will be really late for work so I will leave you idiots to teach your stupid women some manners" Lovino said in Spanish with a tinge of annoyance obvious in his voice.

They all raised their eyebrows and looked at each other and grinned. The one who was the leader of the group and the very same one who was continuously breathing in Lovino's face looked at him with closer scrutiny. "what kind of work do you do?" he asked. His handsome face not showing any signs of him being a total drunk anymore as his green eyes bore into Lovino's angry light brown ones.

Lovino chuckled and looked the Spaniard in the eye and said with a defiant tone, "your not from around here so I don't have to tell you."

"oh?" said the pirate. His intrigue piqued in the little Italian boy who knew so much spanish. "would you be willing to give up whatever your job is to work for me?"

"you mean work with a pirate? No way in hell that would happen."

The Spaniards smile grew showing perfectly white teeth. "that could be arranged."

Just then the Spaniard picked Lovino up like he was a sack of potatoes and walked towards the harbor. With Romano kicking and screaming all along the way. "my name is Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and this is my crew of pirates! I own you now and I demand to know your name!" said the pirate captain in a swift business like manner, with a smile on his face no less. "hurumph I'm never telling you my name you damn pirate bastard!" Lovino said crossing his arms and closing his eyes and sticking his nose in the air like a child.

"alright if you won't tell me your name I guess I will give you one….. Romo…Roman…Romano! There! Your new name is Romano!" decided Captain Carriedo with a boastful laugh finally putting the boy down. But the Italian was on a ship, not land anymore. _stupid pirate bastard, _was the only thing Lovino could think about this man that had just changed his life. His whole life was being turned upside down in a flash.

**Well tell me what you guys think!(: anything will help and I can take constructive criticism well!:D so please let me know! And thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Already had reviews! Ok I'm really bored right now so I'm writing another chapter just for the heck of it! And please always review! Love the reviews!**

**Again this is a disclaimer I do not own hetalia or the characters!:D WARMING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! Anyway enjoy!^.^**

"bastard! What do you think you are doing?!" Lovino shrieked in a despair as they set sail to the ocean. The pirate Captain Carriedo looked into the wild eyes of the Italian he just stole from off the odd land. "doing what I want," he simply stated, enjoying the young mans' reactions. No one knew and his crew suspected that Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo favored having men over women to play with. He loved to tease and flirt with young boys more so than young girls and women. In other words, the Italian had won over his heart with his ferocity. _He is so adorable and easy to tease. Plus he can't be more than 16 years old! He is the perfect play toy for now, _were the Spaniards thoughts.

Lovino was starting to blush under the odd gaze of the 'pirate bastard captain'. It annoyed him. Why was he blushing because of a grown man's eye was all over him. Putting his wrist over his mouth and looking away Lovino shakingly stated, "I'm not an object to posses. You can't just barge into my life and do whatever you want. And you can suck my balls for all I care! Damn bastard!" Lovino had shocked the pirate with the last of his outburst. _…..'suck my balls'? _Antonio processed what this meant. _Does this mean I can have him all to myself? _the pirate blushed at the thought making his already brilliant green eyes sparkle. His lips parted into a lopsided smile and laughed.

"I do not understand if that is some type of Italian insult or not but I will make you part of my crew…. Part of my personal crew that tends to my every wish in my cabin and out. Romano from hence forth you are mine!" Antonio stated very boastfully.

As a result Lovino's brown eyes became wide as he looked up mystified. The slight blush making him more adorable. "And I will personally train you… for what you do in my private chambers. Then the rest of the crew will teach you what is expected of you on the rest of the ship." Antonio said still blushing. He bent over and grabbed Romano's arm that was covering his mouth while his eye's were spaced out and pulled him up to his feet. Romano was a full head shorter that Antonio. The pirate gave orders to the men who were still standing around to get back to work and guided Romano to his 'private quarters'.

When they walked into the captains room Lovino to a look around, the place was super extravagant. The colors red, gold, and blue in different shades covered the room. There is a huge bed to the left of the door with red cloth with embroidered gold fringe that could be draped around the bed for total privacy was bunched and tied to pillars that marked the four corners of the bed. The blanket on the bed thick looking and gold-colored, and at the top of the bed large red velvet pillows lay, and at the foot of the bed an old warn chest that was the only thing 'old' in the entire room. To right side of the room there set a table that could fit four was cluttered with maps, books, and expensive looking trinkets. Lovino's jaw dropped in awe.

Antonio watched his new servant take in his room, even laughed a little at his chin dropping. It was like taking a 3 year old to the candy store for the first time. Minus the jumping and excited giggles. Antonio had already taken off his captains coat and sword, and already silently locked the door. While Romano was still looking at the trinkets on his table, Antonio walked up to Romano's back. He was only an inch away, if even that far away from the young Italian. He bent his head and put his nose ever-so-carefully onto Romano's head. _His hair is so soft. _Antonio thought. His heart was beating faster his cheeks getting redder. He had never felt this way for any one man before. Antonio closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Romano's body. As he did this Lovino was startled out of his 'oooh and aww' state into one of surprise, confusion and a little bit embarrassment with a tinge of anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let go of me you bastard!" Lovino said loudly while struggling to get away. But just then the captain licked his neck, Lovino froze. He couldn't think straight, he didn't know what to do.

Antonio picked up the Italian and he brought in his knee's up and the pirate walked over to the bed and lovingly placed Romano on it and let go the Italian thoroughly confused and unable to move. Antonio, while looking at Romano with half-lidded eyes, took off his shirt and sat down next to the Italian. _I can't stop myself… I don't know what I'm doing… _were Antonio's thoughts at he gently grabbed Romano's chin and pulled him in. Upon their lips meeting both men closed their eyes and Romano grasped Antonio's pants and blushed, while Antonio reach over with his hands and started to undress the top half of Romano.

Lovino couldn't believe what was happening. He had just met this odd pirate captain bastard named Antonio blahblah whatever and was now so confused as to admit to himself that he was _enjoying _himself right now under the loving touch of a perfect stranger! He was even allowing the bastard to take off his clothes.

Antonio finished taking off Romano's upper body clothing and pushed him gently down so that Romano was on his back on the bed and kissed him again. Antonio being on top of 'his' Romano he started to slide his hand up the Italians body. When the pirate did this the young man underneath couldn't help but let out a little moan though an open mouth. With this Antonio took advantage and stuck his tongue inside Romano's mouth and started to play with the Italians tongue. Lovino's reaction to the 'bastards' tongue inside his mouth was that he wanted more of this man, but couldn't understand why this was what he wanted. His hands moved up instinctively to the pirates chest and moved up until were completely around the man. Lovino could feel the weirdest sensation in between his legs, it tingled.

Just as that was happening the Spaniard moved his knee in closer to Romano's crotch so that he kiss the young Italian even harder, but upon bumping into Romano's parts the Italian gave a loud moan of enjoyment. This stopped the kissing. Antonio looked into the Italians eyes and saw that this boy wanted more behind the half-lidded brown eyes. Antonio lifted one of his hands to confirm what was hard on his knee. When his hand touched Romano's member, the Italian gasped and blushed harder and turned his head to one side breathing heavily.

Antonio then smiled a little and started to take off Romano's pants. Upon seeing the Italians member he gently ran a finger down it and watched as the young man arched his back and moaned quietly. He then picked up the erect member and encircled it with his hand and moved his hand up and down slowly. He was rewarded with moans from Romano and pre-cum from the tip starting to ooze out. He couldn't take it any more. Antonio then placed the erect member into his mouth and started to suck. His reward for that was more pre-cum. He then moved his head up and down gaining speed and more moaning from Romano.

"aah… nnnnn… ahhhh I…. I feel like I'm gonna… explo-ahhh!" just before he could finish his sentence he came in Antonio's mouth. It was his first time so there was a lot. The Spaniard swallowed the cum and lifted his head in surprise at this young man. But when he did Lovino looked up at the same time and started chuckling, "you have white stuff all over your face, you idiot." he was so tired from shooting off that he just fell asleep after that. Antonio put a blanket on him and smiled, blushing saying to himself, "sweet dreams me amo."

**:,'3 hehe I had fun with this chapter. There will be more next time. So please review! Love all ya'lls comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So many people reading this story! XD I'm so happy!XD anyway here is another chapter and reviews will be loved :D DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters! And warning there will be more yaoi in this chapter :3**

Lovino woke up covered in the beautiful blanked he remembered belonged to the bastard that did something funny to him that night. _WAIT! ITS NIGHT TIME?!_ Lovino jolted up in the bed. Which caused the sleeping Spaniard beside him to do the same. "what? What is the matter Romano?" the pirate captain said, concern laced deep in his sleepy voice. Lovino jumped to the edge of the bed. In fact he was so close that he was nearly falling off. As the Spaniard reached out his hand towards his little Italian, Romano leaned back just enough that his arms were doing windmills to stay on the bed, but eventually gravity took over and he fell off.

"Romano!…. A-are.. You okay?" the Spaniard was saying as he got out of bed and ran to the other side that Romano had fallen off of. Lovino opened his eyes a crack to see what the pirate bastard would do to him when he noticed that the idiot was naked too! His eyes widened with surprise then was mixed with suspicion on his entire face, making the combination of emotions funny to see, as he slowly rolled upright. "why are you naked? And why am _I_ naked?! Bastard tell me what you did to me!" Lovino said his defenses rising by the second as he pulled his legs up to his chest hoping that would ward off the spanish idiot and awaited a reply from this suspicious character whom he despised on contact. But now Lovino was feeling ever so _slightly_ different, but wouldn't admit it to himself. "you were so cute earlier. I could not help myself. Plus you seem to have enjoyed what we did. But yes I am naked. Only because sleeping naked makes one more sexy. no?" Antonio said relieved that his 'precious Romano' was not injured.

Lovino on the other hand, felt his heart race the more he stared at the oblivious idiots' naked body, secretly wanting it touch every inch, and telling himself that he was hating every moment of it. A deep blush threatened itself to the suface while he thought about even getting close enough to yell the bastards ear off. While the Italian was off in his own little world the Spaniard slowly got closer. The Italian snapped out of his trance as he realized the Spaniard had gotten close enough to see a small fraction of his blush, only to freeze in surprise at the Spaniards advances. Antonio chuckled, _Romano just looks just so adorable_, he said to himself, staring off into nothing in particular on Romano's body. "and what is so funny?…..Idiot…." Lovino said finally relaxing his muscles and allowing his legs, which were previously tucked tight; to open, showing his hardening member and turning his head to look at the door hopping that no one was going to barge in on the odd scene and covering his mouth with his wrist.

When Romano had turned his head, Antonio found that Romano had an odd long curl sticking out from the rest of his perfectly messed hair that he had not noticed before. His curiosity getting the better of him, Antonio moved a hand to place it back into where he thought it belonged in the perfect mess of almost chin length light brown hair. Instead of getting the angry reaction he was expecting for touching Romano, he got one of a different kind. Antonio first tugged a little on the odd curl and in return Romano closed his eyes and moaned a little. Antonio, flabbergasted by this finding and surprisingly turned on, experimented with it a little. Tugging and twirling the curl in between his fingers and getting sexual moans in return. To be perfectly honest… messing with Romano's curl and his moans was making the Spaniard want to touch Romano's entire being. Slowly and sexually as well.

Antonio leaned down to and pulled Romano into a gentle kiss, a loving kiss. This was almost too much for the hot tempered Italian. When he was released from the kiss, that sent bolts of excitement through the 18 year olds smallish body, he asked the Spaniard almost breathless, "what the hell are you doing to me?" as he said this tears streamed down his face. The Spaniard was taken aback. "what? Do you mean my kisses? Do you not like them?" Antonio was thoroughly confused. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm not sure but your kisses are doing something funny to my body and I-I-I-I…." Lovino gave up on trying to tell the idiot what he was feeling. To be perfectly honest it was slightly embarrassing to tell a total stranger that he was liking what was happening to him.

Antonio took this as good news. He slowly bent over, resting his chin on Romano's chest looking up at the beautiful Italian boy. "well then… do you want me to help you to know what it is you are feeling?" he said in a seductive tone. His arms completely encircling Romano's chest. From this position Antonio could feel the Italians heartbeat. He was amazed at how fast Romano's heart was beating! It was beating as fast as his own! Antonio got _really_ hard just from feeling the boy's heartbeat. Antonio spread his legs so that his feet were parallel to his butt and knee's on the outside of his body, he laid the rest of his body on top of Romano's. His ab muscle set directly over the Italians hard member.

Lovino moaned softly as the Spaniard started to lick his chest, and encircling his tongue around Lovino's nipple. The Italian, then giving up on any type of fight, laid onto his back to just enjoy some much needed attention. "ahn… mnnnnnnhn…ha..ah" could be heard from the Italian as Antonio continued to lick his way down Romano's body. But when the Spaniard got to the Italian's throbbing member he worked his tongue around it. Keeping one hand occupied with Romano's penis, Antonio sneakily move his other hand to Romano's butt. First he ran his finger over Romano's balls, then moving downwards to the small pink hole and encircling it, receiving encouraging moans from the boy. When he was finished working the small pink hole he inserted his finger, making the Italian's eyes go wide and arch his back and groan loudly.

Antonio put another finger in and moved around trying to find the spot that would make Romano feel _really _good. Once he dubbed Romano stretched enough he pulled his fingers back out. He moved his body upwards and kissed Romano deeply and lovingly, Romano returned the kiss with passion. This made Captain Antonio Hernandez Carriedo very happy, happier than he had been in years of conflict on the pirating waters.

While he was kissing the Italian, Antonio snuck a hand down to his erect member and gently entered Romano. Antonio moved in and out all the while Romano was saying, "it hurts… don-ah!… it hurts…. Damn pirate…." and the Spaniard consoling him, "I know but in a moment it will feel like heaven.. I promise." Lovino was even about to start putting up a fight, until the Spaniard moved and hit the right spot. Romano cried out in such pleasure the Spaniard started to move faster, all the while the pressure building just below his stomach.

"Romano… please call my name.. please.. I'm about to come…" Antonio whispered into Romano's ears before nibbling on it. " I-I-I-I-ah… I don't… know your name… ha-nnnnn!" Lovino said in between gasps of pleasure. Antonio thought he remembered just then had he had never told Romano to remember his name properly before starting their relationship. _Wait… yes I did.. Maybe he forgot._ Antonio thought to himself. "call me Antonio," he said very seductively. The Italian nodded his head, "an…an...Antonio.. Antonio I'm going to come!"the Spaniard was so happy that he came inside his little Italian lover, which made Lovino come as well. The Spaniard, who was very exhausted and very happy, just fall on Romano, panting. Romano reached a hand up to hug Antonio tight, and buried his head into the Spaniards shoulder, "I think you are the first person who had ever given a damn about me in a very long time." Romano said, crying.

**Sorry it took so long to get this up you guys! Gomenasai! But please review! I would love some reviews! Franada lover… hehehehe… this will be your favorite chapter:3**

**Peace out pasta lovers! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know that it has been a while since I posted and I'm sorry ****L so just to let everyone know, the rest of these chapters will be alternating from Romano's point of view to Antonio's point of view a lot smoother. And these chapters will go a little slower in plot.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**WARNING: SLIGHT USE OF YAOI MAY BE USED IN THIS SPECIFIC CHAPTER!**

Antonio looked at the small boy in his arms. Surprise written all over his face. _Did he just tell me that he has never been loved?…ever?_ He could swear that he just audibly heard his heart break. For here was a cute, feisty, little Italian boy whom he had just recently met. And yet…. He felt like he knew him somehow, like when you don't see a childhood friend for years and they look and act different so you don't recognize them at first. Well this was how Antonio felt. And he had no idea as to why this was. But back to the matter at hand, both men were still on the floor and covered in cum. Antonio got up and extended a hand out for Romano to take, "come on, let us go wash off together." Romano looked up at the Spaniard, tears threatening to burst past his eyelashes.

Romano looked down at himself noticing, for the first time, that there was something on him. Looking back up at Antonio, and taking his hand, got up to a standing position. Romano immediately fell into the Spaniards chest, clinging to him tightly. "m-m-m-my back.. It hurts.. Antonio.. Make it stop.. Please?" Romano begged him. Antonio, feeling quite guilty at having not finishing Romano off properly. "I am afraid, mi Corazon, that the pain in you back is because of my unfinished duty to relaxing your body before entering." Antonio explained, his voice full of apology and remorse.

page break

_I.. just.. Made.. Love.. With.. a man…and I…liked it.. _this revelation dawned on Lovino as he clung tighter to the Spaniard. But as he moved to stand up on his own and letting his grip loosen, Lovino noticed that his lower back was hurting.. Excruciatingly so. He had no idea where this pain came from. "m-m-m-my back.. It hurts.. Antonio.. Make it stop.. Please?" all he wanted was comfort from this man. _And to always be by his side, and to be only his, and to sleep next to him, and to hug him, cuddle him, kiss him, and- _Lovino's thoughts were interrupted by a gentile kiss on the crown of his head. He could already feel an erection in the making as the Spaniard continued this show of affection from the crown of Lovino's head to his forehead then continuing to move down to the bridge of his nose and then on to his lips with soft passion.

Lovino reveled in it. Because Lovino was a romantic at heart. Every Italian is. He felt a shiver of pleasure from the soft tickling touches of this Spaniard named Antonio in front of him. The sweet tingling touch that caressed his thighs and were moving, tracing, along towards his hips and finally arms wrapping around the little Italians waist, pulling him in closer. Antonio had moved his kisses from Lovino's mouth down his throat and was now kissing the crook of his neck. Lovino could feel the kisses leaving a feeling of pleasure burning, almost coursing, through his body.

"I will make the pain stop now mi coraizon," Antonio whispered into Romano's chest. Antonio found one of his lovers nipples and started to tease it until it hardened. He then moved to the next area to tease. Pulling Romano ontop of himself, Antonio entered his love.

~Page-y break;)

Lovino's cheeks darkened to a noticeable scarlet. He was… no he can't be… he was…. _amore con un idiota bastardo spagnolo. _Lovino's blush deepened when he realized this truth. The Italian was in love with the Spaniard. No going around it. Lovino turned in his loves bed to see him already up and getting dressed. Lovino was secretly admiring the beauty of Antonio's strong, toned, muscle's. And just how tan he was too. Lovino's blush was starting to consume his face. He pulled the covers up and over his head to cover them from his amore. But just before he could cover his eye's he saw Antonio brush his wild hair back into a ponytail. The ponytail wasn't even past his shoulder blades.

His pirate jacket a beautiful maroon, the air around him full of confidence, authority and….. A touch of hyperness? _He is definitely strange… but that is what makes him so damn attractive right? _Lovino inwardly agreed with himself.

"Ok Romano it is time to get up and get to know the crew!" Antonio exclaimed as he turned around, adamant about his new little project. Lovino threw off the blanket and shot upright, surprise written all over his face.

**I know this is a litt- ok ok a LOT shorter but it was all I could stand…*not a HUGE fan of spamano cough cough* anyway please review! Tell me who you guys want on Pirate!spain's ship?(!) I really need this help ya'll! And a shout out to my cosplay buddies (who put up with my shyness)!**


End file.
